Dimitri Fosse and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: A different version of the series. Summary is inside and there are no pairings as of yet. If there are any pairings they will show up by third installment of series. Rated T due to paranoia and future violence.


What happens when Harry is adopted by a family who used to serve the Dark Lord? And what if he gets two sisters who have the same birthday as him but are a demon and an angel? Complete and utter chaos is about to ensue.

11 Years Ago:

"Honey what could Dumbledore be doing in a muggle neighborhood?" A woman with long dark hair whispered to a man standing next to her.

"I'm not sure. Could it be related to the fact that the Potter's were killed by You-Know-Who a few days ago?" The man whispered back.

Dumbledore soon apparated away and the couple walked up to the door to look at the baby that was placed there. The woman gasped as soon as she looked at the baby's forehead. "Vincent. It is Potter's boy. Why would Dumbledore force the boy to live with muggles though?"

"Well Diana, Albus most likely thinks it's for the best. But none the less pick up the boy and let's take him. If I am correct he has the same birthday as the girls. We can always pass them off as fraternal triplets." Vincent whispered to his wife as she scooped little Harry up into her arms. Then they too apparated away.

Present Day:

A small eleven-year-old girl with a mane of white hair dashed into what appears as an eleven-year-old boy's room. "Mitri! Come on Mitri! It's our birthday!" The girl was yelling excitedly while jumping up and down on the boy's bed.

"Anna. Please just a few more minutes!" The boy mumbled as he buried his deeper under the pillow.

"But today is the day that we get our Hogwarts letters!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

The boy sat up quickly, successfully flinging his pillow across the room, revealing a head of black hair and emerald eyes. The boy proceeded to get out of his bed, with some difficulty. After getting dressed and finding his glasses, the boy ran down the stairs to find his family eating breakfast.

There was a man with black hair and green eyes with red flecks. A woman with black hair and hazel eyes. An eleven year old girl with black hair and red eyes. And then the girl who woke him up with white hair and gold eyes.

The man smiled at the boy, "Dimitri! I see that Anastasia has successfully woke you up."

Anastasia nodded, "Oh yeah. All I needed to mention was our letters and he was fighting with those blankets. The same with Lilith." Anastasia turned to the other girl just to smirk.

"Well I was already up. The letters just gave me more motivation to get out of bed." Lilith huffed and continued to eat her omelet. After ten minutes of chatter and planning, an owl was tapping at the window.

Dimitri hopped up from the table and let in the owl. Said owl swooped over the table and dropped three letters, then flew back out the window. Anastasia began to squeal as she looked at the letters. Dimitri ran back over to the table and grabbed the letter addressed to him.

"Yes! We're going to Hogwarts!" Anastasia yelled while high-fiving Dimitri and Lilith. Lilith just sighed and looked at the list of supplies they would need.

"Hey dad? When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Dimitri turned towards Vincent after quickly finishing his breakfast. Anastasia had already jumped out of her chair and dragged Lilith upstairs to get ready for the trip.

"Well go get ready and we'll see about five minutes from now." Vincent was smiling as Dimitri fell off his chair and was running upstairs to also get ready. After about five minutes the sound the children were making would rival a stampede of buffalo. Vincent and Diana were laughing as Anastasia and Dimitri fought on who would be first to side-apparte to Diagon Alley.

As it would seem they made it down at exactly the same time and both side-apparated with Vincent, while Lilith side-apparated with Diana. After all had arrived they headed towards Madam Malkin's for their school robes. Upon entering Vincent and Diana said that there was someone they had to talk to. Anastasia had done the usual and dragged her sister to some unknown place leaving Dimitri all alone.

Dimitri sighed and walked up to a woman who was sizing another boy the same age as him but with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. "Excuse me. I'm here with my sisters to get fitted for our Hogwarts robes." Dimitri told the woman as politely as he could.

"Oh of course dear! Just step up onto the pedestal and once I'm done with this one, I will be right with you." The old woman then preceded to exit the room.

Dimitri sighed and sat down on the little stage. "Well isn't this just peachy. In the words of my sister, 'Damn that old hag!'" The blonde boy snickered at what Anastasia would say.

"Sounds like your sister is interesting. I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde smirked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri Fosse. And yeah she is." Anastasia chose that moment to drag Lilith in.

"Oh hey bro. Who's your new friend?" Anastasia cocked her head to the side and finally dropped Lilith.

"Yes-please-do-tell." Lilith somehow managed to gasp out after a severe lack of oxygen.

"This is Draco Malfoy. And where did you drag Lilith to?" Dimitri had a concerned look on his face as he stared at the gasping Lilith.

"Well first I dragged her all around the store. We found a picture of dad when he was fitted. He looked like a dork! Then I dragged her into this really creepy store. They had severed heads in jars. I had wanted to buy one, but Lilith told me no. And one kind of winked at me. Then just to irk you, we got ice cream!" Anastasia finished her story with a smile.

"I have a question. How did you get out of the store without anyone noticing, and what is your name?" Draco asked slightly curious. Dimitri was also curious on the getting out without the bell on the door ringing.

"Well, let's just say that Dad will have to buy the store a new bell. And my name is Anastasia Rosalie Fosse, but just call me Anna." Anastasia was panting by the time she was done talking. And all everyone was thinking would be how was she still alive after over using her mouth.

"How long ago did Madam Malkin leave for the back?" Lilith questioned the boys.

"About thirty minutes ago. Why do you ask?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

Anastasia started to glare towards the door to the back of the store. "Damn that old hag!" Draco and Dimitri burst out laughing at Anastasia's saying.

"Wow. That was an excellent prediction Dimitri." Draco stopped laughing long enough just to allow that comment slip out.

"Ah dear! I'm back to finish your robes and start the others!" Madam Malkin sing-songed as she came out from the back. As Dimitri stood up onto the little stage he saw three people walk into the store. Two of which were his parents and the other person looked quite a bit like Draco.

"Mom! Dad! Save me from the boredom!" Anastasia yelled as she jumped onto Vincent.

"Mother. Father. Could you please abandon Anna?" Lilith looked wistful as she asked the grand question. Too bad no one ever takes her seriously when she asks the question.

"I am going to make the logical choice and say that these three are your children?" The unknown man asked.

"I'm afraid that I am going to say yes, Lucius." Vincent laughed as Anastasia tried to injure him.

After about three hours, everyone was able to leave Madam Malkin's. Anastasia was excited since now they could get their wands. Draco was coming along so he could watch the triplets blow up Ollivander's. After a short walk to the shop, the little group of first-years ran into the store almost destroying the door.

Dimitri was chosen to go first. And after many tries at many different wands, he finally found one. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Quite an unusual combination, Mr. Fosse." Ollivander commented as he handed Dimitri the wand.

Then it was Lilith's turn. For the most part, her experience was the same as Dimitri's. "Ash and unicorn hair, ten inches, very lovely." Yet again, a lovely comment from Ollivander.

And finally it was Anastasia's turn. "Just get me one of the weirdest cores you have." Of course Ollivander was disturbed by Anna's outburst, but he complied.

"Twelve inches, made of the black locust tree, and with a core of petrified basilisk poison." Ollivander looked quite curious. Anastasia took the wand and gave it a swish. All that happened was the golden light that signified conformation of the wand.

They headed towards the Magical Menagerie to purchase pets. When the Fosses finally left the store Vincent was shaking his head and Diana was laughing. Dimitri left with a black cat, Lilith had a white ferret, and Anastasia got a viper.


End file.
